


the oceans 8 au for the gangsey

by murdercameo



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just read it ig, M/M, Ocean's 8 fusion, POV Third Person, Rewrite, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, idk how to tag the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdercameo/pseuds/murdercameo
Summary: this is a re-write of thefirst oceans 8 au
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Noah Czerny, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKOKOK so this is a re-write of a fic i did a while back ([this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533653)) and... i thought i could write it better but i lost motivation after the fourth chapter and forced myself until the seventh chapter so those are not the best but i think the eight chapter onwards is pretty good because i had a burst of inspiration. also the chapters are ridiculously small im so sorry.   
> not beta read 
> 
> ive prewritten the entire thing so updates are daily <3
> 
> characters:   
> \- adam parrish as debbie ocean  
> \- ronan lynch as lou miller  
> \- gansey as tammy  
> \- blue as constance  
> \- noah as rose  
> \- henry as nine ball  
> \- opal as amita  
> \- gwenillian as daphne kluger  
> \- barrington whelk as claude becker

Five years wasn't supposed to be that long, that suddenly fresh air and open roads seemed unreal. High School was four years and it seemed to drag on forever so to Adam Parrish, five years seemed like an eternity where time warped in uncertain ways so that even counting down the days was a burden. 

Five years later, Adam Parrish was out of prison. Funny how the world worked, Adam Parrish, who survived his father, his shitty apartment in St. Agnes, Dean Allen’s rigorous and unpredictably dangerous jobs, to go to prison on something so silly as running a con-job with  _ Tad fucking Carruthers _ out of desperation. 

None of that mattered now, well, some of it did. Specifically the bits where the Greenmantels and Barrington Whelk were involved, having been the ones to send Tad Carruthers as a scapegoat.

They popped up everywhere in his life to the point where, more than a nuisance, he had grown a grudge for them, and Adam Parrish was not one to let go of things quickly or easily. 

Dean Allen, his own mentor, had been blackmailed by Barrington Whelk to kill Ronan Lynch’s father. They had also conned Noah out of millions. 

So in this case, Adam Parrish was most definitely not going to let go of his grudge unless he had his revenge. 

Now Adam Parrish, armed with a plan that had taken him five years to concoct, was going to get his revenge. He would be called the Magician, for pulling off something like this. 

He walked out of the prison facility, squinting his eyes slightly at the harsh rays of the sun illuminating the afternoon. 

And as promised five years ago, Ronan Lynch was there outside,  _ waiting _ , still. He leant on the side of his black BMW, which looked slightly more worn from Ronan’s harsh driving and from Adam not being there to fix it up regularly. He had a hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun and his hair was freshly shaved. 

When he noticed Adam walk up to him, a small sincere smile graced his feature, the smile that wasn’t sharp and biting and fear inducing but candid and reserved for the people he loved. 

“Parrish,” he acknowledged. 

“Lynch.”

They stood for a few moments, saying nothing. Until Ronan cupped his face with surprising gentleness and leant in for a kiss. 

“Sap,” Adam teased after Ronan pulled back for a moment.

“Shut the fuck up Parrish. I haven’t seen you in five years.”

“Well in that case.” Adam too wrapped his hands around Ronan and kissed him again, with a more passionate and intense ferocity, trying to make up for the five years they had lost. 

***

Adam’s head was pressed against the window as they drove through New York. His breaths fogged up the glass. They drove in a comfortable silence, Ronan’s fingers drumming to the murder squash song on the steering wheel. Five years in prison but the song and its intensity and its attachment hadn’t faded from Adam’s mind, infact, he found himself humming it at times. 

“How’s the new house?” Adam broke the silence first, inquiring about whatever crazy house Ronan had found them this time that reminded him of the Barns. 

“Good, I like it.” Adam understood that as a deep attachment that Ronan had formed with it; either it looked eerily similar to the Barns or he’d lived there too long. “Opal helped me find it,” Ronan added, almost sounding like a confession. 

“Opal?” Adam barely raised his head from the window as he spoke. 

“She… she’s a kid, stays with me sometimes.” Adam noticed Ronan’s voice had grown deep and serious.

“A kid?”

“No, not a kid….” Adam patiently waited as Ronan grappled with the right words in his mind. He was never the best at that, preferring glaring insults and sharp snides. “She's… in high school. She’s seventeen.” Adam just barely nodded his head, gesturing for Ronan to continue. “Her dad is shitty, like…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence so he continued, “Her dad owns a jewelry shop which she's going to rob when she turns eighteen.”

“She’s good with … jewels then? Say... a diamond?” Adam inquired, unable to hide the curiosity creeping into his voice. 

“Yeah… Why? Steal a diamond already?” Ronan asked, joking. 

Adam rolled his eyes. “You just want me to propose already--” a blush crept onto Ronan’s face, “and no I didn’t steal a diamond…” he waited a beat too long, “yet.”

Ronan’s head snapped to Adam, and would have crashed the car if he hadn't turned it back to the road in time, “What the fuck do you mean ‘ _ yet’ _ ?” 

Adam curled into the seat, not in fear but for comfort, he remained silent for a while, unanswering. “Lets go to the cheesecake place, I want a cheesecake,” he declared, still avoiding the question. Ronan turned towards the cheesecake place. “I’ll tell you there.”

***

Adam was still moaning from delight even after he had eaten half his cheesecake (that he had paid for, from money that he had gotten from god knows where, the stubborn ass) and Ronan cheeks flushed, from fluster and from annoyance at how disturbingly good Adam’s plan was. 

“You can’t be serious.” Ronan said for almost the third time, “You’re going to get yourself arrested again.” He shook his head, thinking about the convincingly believable way that Adam had explained it to him, down to every turn and step.

Adam simply shrugged, the bastard. His nonchalance was only convincing Ronan further even despite his better judgement. If Adam was calm about it then nothing could go wrong, right? He’d seen Adam immensely flustered over exams he had scored the highest in and have breakdowns over the multiple jobs he was juggling but no, for something as recklessly endearing as this, him being calm was a thing to fear and marvel at. 

Ronan thought intently, going over everything Adam had told him. Back in highschool, Adam would have been the one pondering over this while Ronan would hastily go ahead with it; but Adam did have five years to think over it, he supposed. He watched intently as Adam finished his cheesecake with, relishing it with just as much delight as he had done in the first spoonful. 

When Adam was done, he looked up to Ronan expectantly. “Yeah. Okay. Let's do it.” 

Adam’s face broke into a grin which Ronan savoured, not being able to see it for five years. As they walked back to the car;

“Maybe one of the diamonds from that can be our wedding rings,” he heard Adam say as he got into the car. Ronan’s face turned scarlet and he almost choked on air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soorry this chapter is really short 

Adam and Ronan were bored out of their minds, sitting in the front row of Noah’s new show. If it were any other show, or anyone else’s, they would have barely gotten it. But it was Noah’s, and unfortunately it was ridiculously boring. It seemed that some part of Noah had died when Whelk had conned him out of millions and his shows stopped featuring glitter, losing all of their charm. 

Adam was sure that Noah would agree to their plan, he always did, still letting the spirit of a reckless teenager live within him. 

After the show, they went backstage. Noah was hunched over on a couch, with his head in his hands. He may have seemed like he was crying, but they knew that Noah never cried; just a melancholic expression overcame his features that looked even more depressing than crying. 

“Hey Czerny!” Ronan called out to him. In Noah’s presence, they all felt like teenagers again. “Where's the glitter?” Ronan asked, and only then did Noah raise his head to acknowledge their presence. 

His eyes widened at the sight of Adam. “Adam?” he called, uncertain whether the person in front of him was real or not. 

“Yeah…” Adam ran a hand through his hair. Noah leapt from his seat and flung his arms around Adam and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re out! Oh thank god. Ronan here was being such an ass. Do you have any idea how worried we were?” He pulled away from the hug when he noticed Ronan there. He held Adam by the shoulders, an arms length away while interrogating him. “So how was it? Was it scary?”

“Only for a few days, but not really.”

“Gosh, okay. Was it like the movies?”

“I guess…?” 

“Were their fights?”

“Yeah.”

“How many?”

“Quite a few.”

“Did you get in any?” Noah gripped Adam’s jaws and tilted his face, checking for marks. 

“A couple.” Ronan shot him a glare that said  _ we’ll talk about this later,  _ and Adam pointedly ignored it. 

“Did you go meet Blue yet? Or Gansey?” 

“Not yet.” Noah nodded curtly and stepped back, and addressed the both of them;

“What brings you…” his face dropped slightly, “what brings you here?” 

Adam cleared his throat and gestured for him to sit, and began to explain. 

***

“Jesus, the fucking  _ Toussaint _ !” Noah exclaimed. “Y’know if anyone else came up to me with this offer I would’ve called them bad. Lucky it's the two of you.” Adam laughed and Ronan scrunched his brows wondering how Noah was so easily trusting. “The plan’s more elaborate isn’t it?”

“Very,” Adam replied, “I’ve thought about this for five years Noah.”

“Well then you know my answer.” Noah clasped his hands in a business like way but his face betrayed the smile of an excited child. 

“Great.” Adam and Ronan got up to leave after kindly exchanging hugs and addresses and left, leaving Adam with a feeling of satisfaction and contentment in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, comment if u want anything changed etc..   
> [my tumblr](https://murdercameo.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a lot of errors but im too lazy to correct them rn ://

Ronan threw open the door of the house; which, even from outside, looked good enough. Inside, Ronan pointed to the room up the stairs to say that it was theirs. 

Adam wadded through the house that seemed to span on forever inside. The house was mahogany and built mainly of wood. The odd combination of furniture and the peculiar light fixtures struck Adam deeply, realizing this looked the most similar to the barns yet. He opened his mouth to say something about but instead came back out to the kitchen and watched Ronan work with a small smile on his face. 

They heard the door over from the other room. “It’s Opal,” Ronan explained, not looking up from the kitchen counter where he had begun to prepare dinner for them. 

Opal was a tall girl, Adam noted, and had a ferocity just like Ronan. She didn’t notice him at first, coming in through the other doorway. She was wearing a jacket much too large for her, Adam already noticed the poorly (for him, he’d been noticing things like this since he was eighteen, really, Opal was quite good at it) concealed pieces of diamond sticking out from her jacket. He watched her carefully as she sat on the aisle and began to tug her shoes off with an unnecessary amount of strength and her shoes clattered on the floor. 

“Opal,” Ronan called her. 

“Hmm.” She absent-mindedly pulled her other shoe off and Adam still had the jewels in her pocket in the forefront of his vision. 

“Opal, some--” Opal had already noticed Adam by then, her eyes widened when she noticed him watching the jewels. 

“It's good, could be better though,” Adam said and she nodded silently. “Let me see,” he asked and she handed him the small gold chain necklace she had taken from the shop. “From your father’s shop?” She nodded dumbly, now with a star-struck expression on her face. He handed the chain back to her after examining it, and she stared at him dumbly for a few moments until Adam extended his hand. “Adam.”

She swallowed and shook it, “Opal.”

“Ronan’s told me a bit about you.”

“You too,” the awe was back in her voice and he simply laughed. Unable to contain herself, “Is it true you know  _ the  _ Dean Allen?” 

“The Dean Allen?” Adam turned towards Ronan expectantly. Ronan sighed disapprovingly which Opal and Adam pointedly ignored. 

“Dean went legit, so now everyone knows about the shit he did.” Adam barely contained his amusement. He turned back to Opal;

“Yeah. I know  _ the  _ Dean Allen.”

“That’s so cool! Is it true that you pulled your first con-job when you were eighteen?”

Adam turned to Ronan again, “How much did you tell her?”

“Everything,” Ronan replied without missing a beat. 

Again to Opal: “Yes, it's true.”

They were silent for a while longer until Ronan finished with their dinner. 

“So… Opal, I hear you are good with diamonds?” Adam asked. Ronan’s expression grew distasteful and Opal’s excitement was of the same magnitude. 

“Yeah! My dad has a jewelry shop, which I'm thinking of robbing when I’m eighteen,” she said the last bit with a sheepish expression. 

“Thats… nice.” Another pause, “From monday… there's going to be people in the house. We… we are planning a job.”

Opal’s eyes glittered with a delirious excitement. “Really?”

“Yeah… We are planning a heist at the MET.”

“Adam…” Ronan warned in a low voice. 

Adam went on as if Ronan hadn’t spoken, “It’s a jewel heist.”

“Adam….” Ronan warned again.

“What? I’m just telling her what’s going to be happening here from next week. She should know if she basically lives here. Don’t you trust her?” There was a sort of smugness in Adam’s voice knowing that he had a way with words that left other people tongue-tied. He turned back to Opal; “Well… we were looking for… someone good with diamonds, y’know, so if you know someone you can let us know.” 

Opal looked dejected but determined. “I… I’m good with diamonds.”

Adam wore a look on his face making it seem like he had never thought anything to the contrary. “I know! But I don’t think Ronan will-”

“Damn right I won't. She isn’t even eighteen yet.” Ronan answered for himself. 

Opal turned to Ronan as if it were second nature, with a defiant look on her face. They seemed to argue a lot, like Adam and Ronan did, but just like it worked with Adam, Ronan built a similar relationship with Opal. “You aren’t my dad!”

“Yeah well it’s not like you’ll listen to your dad either and someone’s gotta look after you!”

“Well don’t you think that if I help out in this I can learn a little more? And don’t you think Adam’ll look out for me? Won’t  _ you _ ?”

“Of course I will b--”

“Then why the fuck not?”

“Don’t curse,” Ronan changed his tact when he heard the word come from her mouth. She only roller her eyes like she always did. Really, he knew he had lost the argument, she was a little like Adam in that way. 

Adam watched Ronan and Opal argue with a fondness and amusement in equal measures. He noticed the father-like tendencies Ronan had harboured towards Opal which he hadn’t seen since Ronan’s raven, Chainsaw, in highschool. 

“So it's settled then?” He looked to Ronan expectantly. 

Ronan mumbled incoherently. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Adam and Opal bumped fists across the table and Ronan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile of fondness come over his face at Adam and Opal getting along so well. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is ... one of the better written chapters before i got my block

“It’s okay Ronan! It’s just for a couple hours,” Adam tried to explain. 

“Why can’t I come and stay?”

Adam rolled his eyes as if it was a stupid question; “Because Calla’ll call you a  _ snake  _ or something again and you and Blue will almost fight again and you’ll almost lash out at Dean and then you’ll get jealous of Orla for flirting with me!” Adam had summed up every trip to Fox Way Cafe with Ronan ever. “And you need to talk to Gansey.”

Ronan sat with his arms crossed in his seat and pouted like a child. Adam leaned over to Ronan’s side from his and kissed him. “I’ll make it up to you?” Adam said softly. 

Ronan considered this and smirked. “Okay.”

Adam leapt out of his seat, before he could turn and leave to the cafe he stuck his head in through Ronan’s window and kissed him once more, trying to make up for all the kisses they had lost in five years. “Tamaquam.”

“Alter Idem.”

  
  


***

“Adam!” As soon as he stepped in, he was in the warm embrace of Blue’s arms. “God, you complete ass!” She pulled away from the hug, “Do you have any,  _ any _ idea how fucking worried we  _ all  _ were?” Although she was berating him, she had a look of concern and relief on her face. 

“Sorry Blue.” He hugged her again, having missed her for  _ five whole years _ , his best friend. 

“I missed you,” she said, her voice muffled by the hug. 

“Missed you too.” He pulled her closer, slightly in disbelief that he could see her again. “So much.”

And then he was surrounded by the rest of the Fox Way woman. 

Jimi hugged him tightly and brought him some flowers for his  _ aura _ . 

Orla tried to flirt with him again. “I still have a boyfriend, Orla.”

“Eh, worth a try.” However, he heard the fondness in her voice. 

Calla commended him that he looked healthier from all his workouts in prison. 

Maura hugged him like she would a son.

And Persephone, who he missed the most, Persephone who had helped him move out of his father’s house and then helped him meet Dean. For once, he initiated their hug and for a second, noticed his practiced apathy and distance falter as she hugged him back. 

After the woman had fussed over him for a bit, he left to meet Dean. 

“Adam!” Dean Allen had a proud look on his face, possibly from his protege surviving prison or from just seeing him. 

“Dean.” They nodded at each other. “I heard you’ve gone legit?” 

Dean laughed awkwardly and shrugged, “‘M an Insurance Carrier now.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah… What are you getting up to then?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Adam said.

Dean laughed, “Of course.”

  
  


***

“So Adam,” Blue said, pulling him away from the woman and to a secluded booth in the cafe, “What brings you here?”

“Can’t I just come to see y’all?” He said with mock offense. 

Blue rolled her eyes, “Apart from that?”

Adam mimicked her eye-roll, “I came to see you for a job.”

“Adam…” Blue said with the same tone of warning with which Ronan spoke. “You  _ just  _ got out of prison,” she reminded him. 

“And this is revenge,” he answered casually.

“Revenge?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hear me out.”

***

“I… Adam, your plan is…” 

Adam waited impatiently for a response. 

“It’s fucking crazy Adam!”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“I.. Ugh.. I don’t know!” She let out a frustrated sound. “Are you sure about this?”

“Blue, you know no one over thinks like me. And I’ve had time to think about this for  _ five years _ .”

Blue bit her lip in consideration. “I… I’m in.” 

Adam could have kissed her in that moment but he didn’t. He hugged her tightly instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting used to ao3 so im going to tell u about my day. i have a math exam tomorrow so i studied for that the /entire/ day and i hate math. also my dad might have covid oops


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BECAUSE I WAS STUDYING IM SO SORRY THIS IS REALLY REALLY SHORT TOO

Gansey was pacing around the room while Ronan lounged lazily on his couch, already missing Adam. 

“Ronan is he sure about this?” Gansey asked once more. 

“Yes Dick,” Ronan drawled. 

“I don’t understand how you’re taking this so lightly Ronan.” Ronan rolled his eyes, he was taking it anything but lightly, “Adam is talking about the  _ MET Gala,  _ and the fucking  _ Toussaint _ !” Ronan realized it was serious when he heard Gansey curse. 

“Calm down Dick, Adam’s been thinking about this for five years. Y’know him.”

Gansey paced some more and ran his hands through his hair nervously, “How much is it worth?”

“Fifteen mil.”

“Holy…” Gansey paced some more which was beginning to get on Ronan’s nerves. “I need time to think about this.” He waved a hand indicating Ronan to leave but he didn't.

“How fucking long Dick?” Ronan sneered, “I don’t think Blue is going to take this long to decide.” Adam had advised Ronan to take Blue’s name if Gansey was being difficult and as always, Adam was right;

“Blue is coming?” Gansey stopped to face Ronan.

“Yeah…”

“Well then… I suppose I’m in.”

Ronan stayed silent for a bit, stunned by how quickly Gansey had changed his mind. 

He gave him the address and left to pick Adam and go back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur going to get another chapter today <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter of the day !! [but this is also very short coz this is when i hit my blocked and still forced myself to write]

On Monday, three weeks from the MET, everyone had got their affairs in order and moved into the house. 

The last thing left was to find a computer guy. 

***

The first thing Adam noticed when he got home was everyone crowded around the couch, and tall hair sticking out from between them. Opal bounced excitedly on her heels and Noah leaned on the door frame with an indecipherable look on his face. 

Adam cleared his throat and as if on cue, the lights in the house went out. “What the fuck,” he said under his breath and in an instant the lights came back on. 

Gansey slapped the tall haired man’s back as he approached Adam. He was short with spiky hair and an over zealous smile on his face as he shook Adam’s hand with unnecessary vigor. 

“Hello! You must be Adam! Gansey-boy has told me a lot about you!”

“Yeah…” Adam squirmed under the crushing handshake, “You are…?”

“Henry, Henry Cheng!”

Adam pulled his hand away from the grip, “Cheng? Is your--? Never mind,” whatever he was going to ask was abandoned. If Henry noticed, he didn’t say anything and instead went back to incessant chatter with the rest of them.

Adam went to the kitchen where Ronan already was, preparing their lunch. 

“Gansey-boy?” Adam parroted with an unconcealed amusement and Ronan’s face scrunched up. 

“He’s the computer guy.”

“Figured.”

“Noah thinks he’s cute,” Ronan added with a fond smile and Adam giggled. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday morning, they all gathered in the living room with varying levels of baffling breakfast foods all the way from Granola bars and cereal to leftover lunch noodles from some takeout place. 

Adam had explained the entire plan to him in a single breath, everything from how they would enter, how they would get the necklaces and all timed down to the seconds. He really had thought of everything and Ronan felt something like pride blossom in his chest. 

The necklace was going to be worn by world famous actress Gwenillian who was a distant relative to Blue (which no one really understood much less Blue and Adam) Noah was styling an eccentric glittery dress for her eccentric self. 

Gansey had gotten a job at the MET much to his enthusiasm. 

Henry was hard at work, printing the perfect copy of the Toussaint that Noah had gone to see the previous week. 

After a lengthy explanation, all of them started, mouths slightly open. Gansey nodded thoughtfully while Blue simply leaned back in her seat, happy to leave the planning to Adam. Henry peered forward with a twinkle of awe in his eyes. “Fascinating,” he said in a low voice. Turning to Adam; “How long did this take you? This entire thing?” 

“Five years seven months and twenty three hours… Give or take,” Adam replied without missing a beat. 

***

The day later, Adam and Ronan walked hand in hand to the MET. 

Adam had insisted on using the old Banksy-like painting that Ronan’s father had painted as a joke for this job. 

It was an easy enough job but Ronan dreaded even the few minutes when they would be separated and the window during which they might be caught before meeting up in the restrooms. Of course, nothing of the sort happened with Adam’s unwavering concentration and precision in everything he did. Still, Ronan smothered the lingering undertow of paranoia that plagued him after every job that plagued him despite experience by kissing Adam, firm and chaste, the moment they were in the restroom together. He ran his hands over Adam, reassuring himself, memorizing him, desperate for contact after five years of separation. 

They roamed the museum, hand in hand, shoulders knocking each other until they had to leave. 

***

“Twelve feet,” Adam said. The four of them, Ronan, Adam, Blue and Henry were peering over Henry's shoulder to get a look at the screen. 

“Twelve feet’s good,” Blue added. 

“If… you were to move the camera, twelve feet, and create a blindspot, right outside the bathroom door--” Adam pointed to the screen, “-- how long would it take?”

Henry was thoughtful for a moment, “About two weeks.”

“That's perfect.” Adam smiled a little and allowed himself a private cheer which he didn’t do very often, not until the job was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am only now realizing how fucking short these are i apologize

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you liked it !!   
> feel free to comment on anything you think i portrayed inaccurately and i will fix it asap :)  
> next chapter in a day <3  
> [my tumblr](https://murdercameo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
